Degrees of Separation
by GrovyleBoov
Summary: This story takes place during those Brief times when Tip and Oh are apart towards the end of the movie. *SPOILER ALERT* Please watch the movie if you haven't seen it already.
1. Tip Leaves

Oh's viewpoint:  
Tip had just stormed off, leaving a very shocked Oh in her wake. "After alls we have been thru..." he couldn't help but think, turning blue once the shock had worn off.. "I haves to go after her, but ifs I dos I might not be able to escape myself..." His thoughts ran round and round in his head leaving him torn and immobile with indecision, and turning red and yellow over and over..  
"FINNAL ESCAPE POD DEPARTING" he heard snapping him out of his thoughts, and coming to the realization that there was not time to go after Tip. He desperately ran toward the escape pod as he could see only a few fellow Boov left to be picked up. He jumped with all his might, seeing it just about to leave, and just barely made it on board in time.

Tip's viewpoint:  
I had already made it thru a bunch of the crowd toward the center of the circle where Oh and I had spotted my mom at the "Ask a Boov" stand when looking up her location in Paris, when suddenly I heard the sound of the escape pod heading towards the Boov ship above. I was shocked, I thought he would have followed me, we did just become Best Friends after all. A wave of anger briefly hit me, this wasn't the first time he had put his own safety above the need to keep his promise. "I thought he was past all that..." Pushing those thoughts from my mind I focused once more on the job at hand, mom should be just ahead.

Oh:

I nervously looked around, seeing the Gorg drones swarm around and harass the Escape Pod. Somehow they didn't terrify me like they used to. "There sure are a lot of Boovs being on this Pod." My nerves spiked, "What if some Boov is seeing and recognizing me, I might wind up erased after alls." It was all I could do not to turn yellow in front of my fellows, I ducked and sheltered my face from their view.

As the Pod docked on the ship I was relaxing a littles bit, everyone was looking elsewheres but at me. Pushed along by the crowd of Boovs that left the Pod, I wound up on the elevator leading to the bridge. Once again eyes were elsewheres. "Yipe! Here is coming Captain Smek, I must not let him see me!" I once again had to shelter my face from view, as he came near to me. Soon howevers everyone's eyes were again elsewheres as the Gorg drones retreated into the just arrived Gorg Mothership. Once again I was puzzled at my lack of terror, as everyone was turning yellow but me, and Smek who had to resort to his "Comfort Blankie" to stay calm. This did not to last long, the Gorg ship accelerated toward us, and with our ships energy critically low, we were barely moving. Smek panicked and tossing his beloved Earth stuff aside told everyone to "run away", though the most we could be doing was to be going to the furthest wall.

As panicked Boovs ran past me, and sometimes bumping into me, I suddenly remembered that my vest pocket had the Gorg Super Chip inside it. Taking it out I glanced at the clear path to our Gas Cloud Computer, if I coulds get it in there in time we just might be able to escape the oncoming Gorg attack. Looking at the chip in my hand, I solidified my resolved and ran towards the computer (and also the Gorg ship). I coulds hear shocked voices of fellow Boov as I ran, I am somewhat sure that one of them was from Kyle. He was being amazed that I was actually running TOWARDS the danger, but I was too focused to pay it any of my mind. I thrust the chip inside, and instantly the ship sharply accelerated. "I shoulds have remembered that it amplifies the abilities, as well as powers any machine it is being in" I thought as my pods were suddenly behind me and not below me. Squinting into the glare of the now energized computer, I could clearly see that energy levels were once again reaching where they should be.

As the speed and angle of our ship leveled out, I fell to the floor (along with those who were thrown to the opposite side when we accelerated). Looking up I quickly saw Boovs everywheres regaining their pods. I could hear as I got up, one of them happily reporting that we had surpassed our normal highest speeds. Smek who was emerging from the Boovs who fell on top of him was not to pleased howevers. All eyes were soon on me and this time I was not afraid, I hads saved our lives. He demanded to know what I did and what I had put in our computer. I humbly stated what I did, and this shocked many Boovs, including Kyle. He thought it amazing that I had actually gone TOWARDS the Gorg drone. Kyle was not alone, others soon voiced their amazement even goings as far as to call me a Super Boov. I could see Smek was not happy about this, he was knowing his hold on his people were faltering. Quickly denying that I am a Super Boov, he reminded everyone that HE was the Captain, and HE had the Shusher (as if we were needing to be reminded of that fact, many of us had been painfully "Shushed" by it).

Feeling a little bolder after hearing the comments of others earlier, I actually stood up for myself. I told everyone that Smek had been lying to us about the Humans, I even told them the precious qualities I had seen in my dear friend Tip I felt warm inside as I told them. I became sad soon after, remembering my recent behavior, and even Boov normal behavior in comparison. The Boovs around the bridge seemed to agree with the way I was feeling, they quickly be came subdued after hearing what I had tolds them. I was deeply depressed thinking of the things I once had valued, and sharing my feelings about them left them feeling shamed, all but one Boov around me turned blue. Smek turned red, my words and growing influence seemed to have angered him.  
Cringing in expectation of pain as Smek swung his Shusher hard to silence me, I was surprised when it never made contact. Looking to see why I saw Kyle had grabbed the Shusher, and kept it from hitting me. What surprised me even more was when he openly defended me, right in front of Smek! He agreed that there should be a new Captain, but I coulds not help but thinks "WHAT?!" when he was suggesting I repace him. Smek thought this also, I coulds see why. I went WAY over my allowed number of mistakes. Smek and Kyle each pulled at the Shusher trying to get the other to let go, Smek would not let another be Captain, saying again that HE owned it making him Captain. Kyle finaly got it away from Smek telling him he was not Captain any more, and the effort sending Smek to the floor. Smek got off of the floor with a desperate look on his face, saying I would not even know HOW to use it. Kyle quickly proved him wrong by "shushing" Smek, much to the delight of some of the Boovs watching, they must have been "shushed" themselves once.

Kyle approached me with the "Shusher" in hand, I knew what he was about to do. "I can not be Captain, I am only a hanyboov, and prone to mistakes besides!" I could not help but think as he neared me. I told Kyle as much, he smiled and said I was not the only one who made them. It was my turn to smile as he said his was not being my friend. He handed me the "Shusher" and I was instantly overwhelmed, and nervous. If Smek himself could not lead the Boov in a right way, what chance did I have of doing it right? The possibilities of success definitely looked lower than fifty percent. Kyle put his arm around me and anounced me as the new Captain, and Boovs everywhere celibrated, some were even actively trying to be more caring towards each other, as I tolds them that the Humans were. Still nervous, and overwhelmed I slowly headed to the Command Center, as Boovs around me encouraged and tried to comfort me.

Tip:

I raced thru the crowd the eager to cover the remaining distance between me and where I was sure my mom was. "What, she's not here? Oh, it's been a while, and there isn't a Boov to talk to anymore" I thought upon seeing the empty stand. "She has to be around here SOMEWHERE, I'll just keep looking." I turned sheltering my eyes from the glare of the setting sun. I would find her somehow.

Oh:

I hads just reached the base of the Command Center, when all the Boovs closest to me started taking pictures with their Boov Pads. "They are treating me like I am a Super Star. How can they accept me so easily when I was the one who nearly got us all killed?" I was still very nervous, and overwhelmed. "How am I going to lead the Boov, I am no leader Boov" I thought as I sheltered my face from the constant flash from Boov Pads.

Tip:

An idea quickly came to me as I searched the crowd. "Maybe if I show people my moms picture they will be able to help me find her!" I quickly flipped thru the pictures I had of her on my phone, easily finding the best one . The first person I ask wasn't very helpful "Sorry, haven't seen her" he said. Neither was the second "Sorry, no speak English" was his response. The third person was a woman "Have you seen my mom" I asked her. Her only response was "You're running out of energy". "What?" I thought quickly checking the screen. Sure enough the battery symbol was flashing, and just like that the phone died. "How am I going to find her now" I thought as I desperately sought to fight back my tears until I was out of peoples sight. Finally back inside the "Ask a Boov" stand I couldn't keep it in any longer. Collapsing to the ground, feeling overwhelmed and alone I broke out in tears.

Oh:

Now on the Control Center platform, they raised me up to the appropriate height. I was still feeling nervous and overwhelmed, but now it really spiked. "They really expect me to be leading them?" I nervously backed up on the platform, and right into the screen behind me. Turning around I saw that I had accidentally enlarged the view of Earth, which we quickly leaving behind. Sweet memories of my time with Tip quickly flooded my mind, and my heart grew heavy inside me. "Huh? Why is my face being wet?" I reached up toward the wetness touching it, and realized I had started to cry. I pulled out the key chain that was still in my pocket looking at it, "The Boovs should not be seeing me in this state" I thought, and as I shoved the sorrow aside the best I could I realized something. "I LOVE Tip, that is why she makes me feel warm. I can not be leaving her!" With my mind set, I had us reverse coarse, and I readied a Bubble Pod for my return to Earth.

Upon reaching Happy Humans Town again the first thing I did was to turn Slushious around, in case we needed to use it again. Then I got back in my Pod and flew to the spot I knew Tip was last headed for. Getting there, I saw Tip on the ground with all her stuff and even Pig with her. She looked just as overwhelmed as I was earlier, if not even more so. Remembering what she had done to help me when I was worried about being spotted by Boovs I knew just what to do. I knocked on the wood of the stand twice using the "Shusher" in my hand. She and Pig barely looked up before telling me to "go away" obviously she had not seen me. I reminded her of what she was supposed to have said. At this she raised her head up fully, and looked at me with a mixture of surprise and joy.

We ran to each other and danced around in our shared joy. She was happy to see me, even though she was still a bit mad me for trying to go back on my promise yet again. I quickly forgave her when she kicked me so that I hit the wall of the stand. She was still a bit confused at why I was back, "Silly Humansgirl" I thought "you should be knowing the answer to that by now!" I happily reminded her of our shared friendship. She smiled at me, but there was another reason for my return, and this I showed her as I pulled out my Boov Pad with the Locator App up. It showed our location, but also mymoms and the quickest way to be getting there. Realizing what it had meant Tip gasped with joy and excitement.

As I rushed along Pad in hand I could hear Tip telling me to "wait up", she needed to get her shoes on and also to dos her hair. I was very eager to meet mymom, afters all she was the one who hads raised Tip to be the wonderful Humansgirl I loved, sure I was more than twice her age, but I did not care. Suddeny I realized that mymom had quit moving and was now quite near us, Tip noticed this also, and taking the Pad from my hand rushed ahead a bit to eagerly scan the faces around us. Suddenly she stopped, and gasped. "She has found her!" I thought as I saw mymom in person, she had just turned and gasped at seeing Tip. The two ran to each other and hugged with such strength that I would has been left sore if I was on receiving end. Able to contain my own affection no longer I rushed to join in the hugging. "OW! Whyfor did she do this?" Mymom had just kicked me so hard that I lands on my back. Sure she was surprised, but this was not the response I had been expecting. Tip rushed to my side and helped me up, all the while explaining to mymom about our friendship. Mymom smiled and thanked me for all I has done for Tip, then they returned to hugging each other. I coulds not help but smile.


	2. Oh leaves

Oh:

As I smiled up at the hugging pair of Humanspersons I heard Tip say that she would have never fully given up looking for mymom. This caused me to stop and think, "If Tip felt this way about mymom, what about the Gorg and their rock?" I took it off the Shusher, and examined it closely putting the rest of the Shusher away. "This is NOT being a natural object!" I thought as I spotted a symbol and a crack below it, "It can open." Now looking at it even more carefully I twisted the top, and carefully looked in. What I saw made me gasp, here we had thought the Gorg were Takers, when the Boov have done something MUCH worse! "Smek, you are worse idiot of the universe!" I thought before a feeling of foreboding hit me, "Um... Where are the Gorg now?" I felt my nose curls go limp under the stress I was feeling. I looked to the sky, already knowing what I would be finding. The Gorg were already starting to land. I urgently told Tip and mymom to pause their hugging, and looked back towards the descending Gorg Mothership. With twin looks of shocked surprise, mymom asked what it was we were looking at.

"THAT, is Gorg Mothership" I told her "It is here to destroy the planet!" Her increased surprise was fully understandable. She had JUST be reunited with Tip, and now this happens. I told her not to worry, because I had a plan. My nose curls curled back up as my stress calmed down a little. We all ran towards Slushious, and having longer legs Tip and mymom beat me there. Upon opening my door to the drivers seat, I had another realization "I can not risk Tips life on this, the plan is WAY to risky, and if she joins me she might get hurt." I saw her confused look on her face when I did not get in and instead close the door, locking it, and snap off the key inside the lock. She was clearly puzzled at why I was doing this. "Silly Humansgirl" I thought again, "You should be knowing why I am doing this."

I apologized for trapping her in, and tried to make her relax a bit, saying something that should have reminded her of when we met. It did not work, she placed her hand on the window and tried ever harder to get out. Seeing her hand there gave me an idea, "Maybe she will knows how much I care if I do this" I thought as I put my hand just on the other side of the glass, and opposite hers. She was still panicking trying to get the door open, and I realized that I would have to cut this short. She tried to talk me out of going it alone, saying it might not be possible, I already knew this. I told her "Maybe not, but I has hope."

Backing up, I pulled a Gravity Manipulator from my pocket, and scanned the Slushious. Tip must have known what I was about to do as she was now pounding on the cars windows, telling me to stop. My mind was already set howevers. I allowed myself one final look at her before throwing the Gravity Manipulator in the air, pulling the car after it. With Tip now safe from danger, I could now focus on the task being at hand. Pulling the rock-like container out of my pocket, I held it up high as I ran towards the ship, yelling in both English and Gorg, and desperately trying to get their attention..

Tip:

I could see Oh running toward the ship, running while waving the rock in the air. "What does he think he's doing? There is no way they'll see him from up there. That silly Boov is going to get himself killed" I thought. Then it hit me, I had something that just MIGHT save his life. I quickly handed mom her unopened present, telling her to open it. She was confused at this but did it anyway. She smiled as she saw the mirror I had worked so hard on decorating for her. I quickly took it back, which puzzled her even more, so I quickly told her my plan. Standing up thru the sunlight window I had just knocked out, I caught the sun on the mirror and aimed it's reflection at the ship and into the window where I could see someone beyond it. The response was quick as I could see him aim his Viewfinder at the car, and I redirrected it's attention down toward Oh. Again the difference was quickly seen, sparks were sent flying indicating that the brakes had been thrown with full force. Down below, Oh had also seen this and was dancing fully purple/orange for joy.

Our relief was short lived, mom called up to me that it would not stop in time to spare his life. Oh must have see this as well. He stopped dancing and had started backing up, I heard him yell "STOP FASTER" even though he must have known it was impossible. I realized more had to be done to save him and called to mom so she could help me knock the Gravity Thingy off the car. With each hit the car sank lower, and as we neared the ground I turned and faced the front of the car once again (towards Oh and the ship). As the car hit the ground I fell off, and mom fell back in. I took off, running towards Oh, even though I could hear mom yelling for me to stop. I HAD to get to him in time, and as I ran I yelled out to him "Oh! RUN!"

Oh:

I turned from facing the ship when I heard someone calling to me. "HUH?" Somehows Tip had managed to get out of the car safely. On top of that she was running towards both me and danger. I turned briefly back toward the ship "Oh, that is being why, it is not going be to stopping in time, I am not going to make it." Turning back towards Tip and smiling sadly, thought "Thanking you for being my friend, it is up to you now." I threw the rock-like container to her as I was suddenly plunged into darkness.

Tip:

He threw the rock to me right as the ship came to complete stop, RIGHT ON TOP OF OH! I couldn't run any further, I fell to my knees gasping for breath. I was so sure I was going to get there in time to save him. Behind me I could hear people start to gather in the desert outside of the suburb the Boov had built for all us humans. I heard footsteps close by and saw mom approach with Pig in her arms. Unable to contain my grief at loosing Oh any longer, I ran to her and we both collapsed onto the ground in our shared grief. Pig too was feeling sad, but I barely noticed his quiet meow. Suddenly we heard the classic beeping of a machine backing up, and we stood up and turned to see the outer edge of the ship lift from the ground. Pulling away from mom, I took a step closer to see what had become of Oh. As it kept lifting, and the falling dirt lessened I gasped with joy and surprise. "He's still alive!" I rushed towards him the rest of the way, and pulled him into the strongest hug I knew how to give. He was surprised as well, it took him a moment to return the hug. Pulling free, I stopped to check on his health. He was pink, and dirty, but completely unharmed. I scolded him for scaring me so bad, and he told me he was quite scared as well, nearly doing a "number 3" (whatever that was). I pulled him into a hug once again, and he cautioned me to be careful, he still might wind up doing it. I smiled at him, and promised myself "I am never going to let this happen again!"


End file.
